Gone but not forgotten
by ravenclawseekergirl638
Summary: How do you cope when cryogenically frozen? TNG/Harry Potter crossover vk/oc


_An: It has been a long time since i have seen this episode so it is mostly rewritten. As i dont trust translators and i dont speak Russian, i wasnt going to take the chance with this. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise._

Gone but not forgotten

The away team stared in horror at the cryogenic freezers. Most of them had ceased working long ago and only the skeletons of former inhabitants were left. But some, no more than seven were still working. They contained an elderly man, a middle aged woman, a man with a curious moustache, a small boy (who looked no more than seven), two young women aged teenage to mid twenties and a young man. The power source was failing! Slowly but surely the station on which these people were frozen was slowly being pulled towards a black hole. Commander Riker decided that he could not let these people whoever they were or where they had come from die, when he could prevent it. The away team beamed up taking seven extra passengers aboard the Enterprise. Doctor Beverly Crusher had her new patients taken up to the medical room to be examined.

Rowan stirred. Her head felt like it was full of wool, and that was not a good feeling. She tried to remember where she was but nothing came to her. Slowly she opened her eyes. The world around her was not familiar in any way. It did not feel or look like anywhere she had ever been before .Rowan lifted her head to take a look around. Several other beds around her were also in use. So this place wherever it is, is a hospital she reasoned. Rowan tried to sit up, but found she couldn't someone's hand was placed on her sternum.

"**Do you speak Russian?"** Rowan asked politely turning her head to look at the person stopping her from sitting up. She was treated to a confused look. The lady pushed a bushy lock of ginger hair behind her ear before speaking.

"Do you speak English?" she asked slowly. Rowan thought she recognised that language from somewhere. Little pieces of it floated back to her memory.

"Da, I is speaking small bit of English." Rowan cringed, her English was terrible. She should really have put more effort into learning it at school, instead of day dreaming. The woman smiled, at her attempt, at answering her question.

"Stay here!" She said, her face indicating that there was no choice in the matter. Rowan sighed and laid back down on the uncomfortable hospital bed. The woman was obviously a doctor, as she wore a long coat and carried a file around with her. It seemed to Rowan that no matter where you go doctors always act the same. The patient in the bed next to her had become quite vocal about the pain they were in and shouting a name that seemed familiar to her.

"**Little sunshine!" **He screamed tossing and thrashing on the bed to her left. The woman stood next to her ran over to him and tried to assist the nurse attending to him. **"Rowan Logachov! Where are you love?" **With those two sentences she remembered everything. She moved her hand from under the warm sheets and placed it in his.

"**I'm here. I never left you Victor." **His pain seemed to ease slightly when he knew of her presence, and he quieted down. **"Victor, we have been through so much together I could never leave you now .I love you."** Victor's body slowly relaxed back onto the bed, he then finally became unconscious.

" I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. I know all of the events of today have been confusing, but we are trying our best to explain!" The sickbay erupted into chaos. The only people who had not joined into the shouting match, that had started between the starfleet officers and the newly defrosted people, were the little boy, who as of yet had not spoken to any one, Rowan who was still absorbing the information they had been given and Victor who was still unconscious. Rowan sighed in annoyance, why couldn't people listen to one another. The captain was getting frustrated to, she could see it in the way the muscles in his face had tightened and the slight tapping of his foot on the floor. He had more patience than she would have, put in the same situation. Smiling to herself, she slowly sat up, pushing the covers down. Rowan looked down and then started laughing.

Chapter 2 

Wonders would never cease. Why on God's earth had she been frozen in her dress uniform?


End file.
